


Ambrosia

by Oscarthegrouch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Transformation, Denial, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Revealing your true self, Will is still in his chrysalis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch
Summary: Betrayed by Hannibal's lies, Will turns him in to Jack.  Before the FBI can catch the killer, he flees the country along with Will whom he kidnapped. Though Will thinks he's terrified of Hannibal, it is in truth from the beast he reveals inside him that he cowers.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Ambrosia

* * *

Will shook noticeably, the man he used to be, walking on a threaded balance, had shattered. He did not yet know how to act, for he didn't know who he was.

Hannibal had made sure of that. Robing him of any intimate contact with the exterior, only leaving him the comfort of Winston. It hadn't been hard for him, Will had few friends and no family. All he had was his job and his inner peace. Now he had neither.

He desperately tried to collect pieces of himself where he could. Trying to remember his favorite dishes, the origin of the linear scar on his left knee, or remembering the sensation of water running under his feet.

Something was preventing him from gathering himself. He wished he could say it was his anger. The companion that refused to leave him, no matter how unwanted it was. It prevented him to find sleep at night, trapping him in his overactive mind, running in the Daedalus of its ruins. He let another frustrated breath escape his chapped lips, automatically rubbing his coarse hands on his face.

He suspected that the true entity hindering him was actually himself. Alana had told him one day, that he was in the incapacity of knowing himself. According to his 'friend' because he feared so much what he would find in the core of his being, his mind had elaborated a maze around himself, preventing the truth to ever escape the intricate walls. She had said that after observing him at one of his lectures. If her interest in him had pleased him at first, her incapacity of dissociating the psychiatrist from the friend had weighed on him. Preventing him from relaxing in her presence, ever. Somehow he had felt like he had never been good enough. She mirrored his failures and shortcomings.

He thought of the analogy again, seeing that Hannibal was Theseus. Penetrating invasively in his intimacy, disrespectful towards his secrets and winning already. The Minatory had lost, he had disappeared in Will's confusion. What did he want? Who was he and what was his relationship with Lecter?

The man called him precious, exquisite, comparing him often to the high note in Alessandro's Ave Maria or the colors of his favorite Boticelli. ''You are a delicacy, that only the trained eye can perceive Will'' he had said, caressing his locks greedily. Will never responded, couldn't. What was he to say to Hannibal? All he could do was show obedience, hoping it will suffice. But for how long would he be able to keep the Chesapeake Ripper entertained, he wondered. How long would his mere presence suffice, before he'd sink his marble teeth in his shrine?

Will shivered again, this time because he had felt the change in the air. His cautious nose had picked the slightest notes of the specific nectar he had come to fear in the air. Once this smell had held the promise of a profound friendship. Will had thought it to be founded on mutual respect and intellectual partnership. He remember clearly how excited he was then, when the wind brought him the strange scent of the man. It had never failed to tug his lips into an involuntary smile. Now it made him shrivel, his organs seemed to shrink and his body instinctively withdrew itself, trying to hide its existence in the universe.

A soft laugh followed by footsteps rang in his ears. He shut his eyes tightly, childishly thinking it would make him go away. The scent grew stronger. The alcoholized quality of it becoming clearer which each meter disappearing behind his strides. He felt Hannibal squatting next to him, gingerly touching his neck. ''Good evening Will'' he murmured in his controlled voice. He always spoke expectantly, waiting for the reactions his words would provoke.

The violent shiver that made him tremble obviously wasn't to his liking. The Alpha clicked his tongue and Will flinched but nothing came. He always forgot that Hannibal was a gentleman, and that never he would raise a hand on Will. No matter how rude, disrespectful or provoking he could be.

Many times Will had searched for the switch that would make him slip. He padded blindly in the darkness with his words and vicious assumptions. Trying to strike him with an insult or a guess at his past. However he had always failed. Most of the time his attempts amused Hannibal. It showed him how desperate for control the other Alpha was. When he did managed to anger him, the Alpha left bristly body tense, muscles trembling from the contraction they were executing.

The Alpha tried touching him again and this time, Will made an effort to stay immobile. Hannibal's hand traveled to his skull, feeling it with his palm before starting to play with his dark curls. He pinched and tugged at them playfully, enjoying the sensation they procured to his hands. Will's eyes were closed. He imagined the hand belonged to a friend. Someone that wanted his well being.

As if reading his thoughts Hannibal protested: ''I want what is best for you Will. I have no foul intentions regarding you, not matter what you think of me''.

Will gulped the air as if it would help him breath better. He felt like a fish out of water. His scent started to tinge itself with notes of fear and Hannibal huffed displeased. ''Will, when don't you overreact?'', he continued his ministrations, hands traveling to his ears and started massaging the various acupuncture points.

Will's eyes flew open at the remark, clearly offended. Yet he couldn't help wonder if they held a bit of truth. He moved his head ever so slightly forward, away from the Alpha's hands, an aborted attempt to reject him. It only motivated Hannibal to get closer to him. Now his chest was pressing against Will's back.

The younger man's heart started beating faster, he tried not to think of it, repeated himself that Hannibal was a gentleman above all and that he abhorred messy fights. Not like that he told himself, it won't happen like that.

As if sensing his fears, once again Hannibal talked to him as if he had been in his mind: ''Are you thinking of the time I will find appropriate to mount you?'' he asked, desire lacing his voice in a deeper octave.

Will thought of denying it but decided otherwise. His silence was his answer. Hannibal left his ears to go back to his curls, he ducked his head delicately, placing his nose above the crown of his head and inhaling deeply. ''The finest of perfumes'' he commented. Making Will uncomfortable. ''How do you recon I will do it Will?'' he asked. ''I'm curious to know. How do you imagine me taking you.''

''Soon'' the Alpha answered, unable to suppress a shiver. His answer bought him a curt laugh, the cannibal seemed amused by him as always. No matter how little he said or moved, he always seemed to do exactly what Hannibal wanted from him.

''You are such a delight William'' he said, dragging his name as if to catch its taste on his tongue. ''Proceed.'' There was something darker in his tone. Sharper. It was an order.

Will didn't want to think about it. About being broken yet another way by the man. But right now he didn't have it in him to fight the pressure of the monster caressing him so gently. He tried to think of Hannibal, to feel him.

''It depends'' he finally answered. Hannibal patiently waited for the rest to come, content with the compliance of his guest. He stroked Will's cheek for a while before going back to his thick shaggy hair. ''It depends'' Will repeated, voice estranged as if he wasn't really here with him. Hannibal's smile grew wider. He knew that Will was witnessing the scene in his imagination. It made him gleeful. ''If I behave, he said, you will face me and prepare me with care. We will be in the bed, under the covers but with the lights on. There is no need to be vulgar but no reason to be prude either. My hands will be free, you will want me to hold unto you while you take me'' For a second Will stopped as if he was going to let the meaning of the words he was uttering sink in his soul. But he continued, as if he was describing something that didn't involve himself. ''If I misbehave, he drew the word slowly, you will attach me to the bed and mount me from behind, untop of the covers. An Omega that doesn't know it's place becomes a bitch'' he finished.

The images dissipated from his mind, fading like a hooka’s smoke, Will willed them away faster, uncomfortable by what he had said and feeling far too vulnerable with the Alpha standing so close and touching him so freely.

Hannibal's smile was white. His aristocratic features shone in the dime light, it gave him an ethereal quality. Will understood that his words had pleased and aroused the man. He could feel his approval and desire without looking at him.

''Very good Mr. Graham'' he approved. His hands finally leaving his hair. Straightening himself, Will occupied his angsty mind with the details of the unique tree standing a few feet from them. He dangled his feet from the porch nervously, trying to accelerate Hannibal's speech. He was being played with. Like cats Hannibal liked to amuse himself with his dishes before effectively ending them.

The taller man bent till his thin lips grazed Will's hear, ''and when is soon according to you?'' Will whined unconsciously, scared and defeated. It earned him a laugh from the other. His cheeks burned with shame. He didn't think he could ever be ready for it but he will have to.

''Oh Will you amuse me so, but you must admit how ridiculous you are right now. Do you realize you act more scared than my victims'' he remarked. Will shuddered and turned towards him. Their eyes meeting for the first time in the evening. Amber met still water. Will's eyes were scared and wide, whilst Hannibal's were sparkling with giddiness. He squeezed the smaller Alpha's shoulder, placating a reassuring smile on his handsome features. Will looked all the more exhausted and frightened by it. ''You should be honored, he said still smiling, I have chosen you for my pleasures. I assure you it is a rare favor I accord.''

Will broke their gaze. He couldn't withstand the look anymore. He dipped his head and visibly swallowed, hands trembling lightly on his lap. ''But mostly, don't pretend this isn't what you want.'', Hannibal murmured ,''You want to be set free. I'm just an excuse for what you can't seem to allow yourself.''

Will's eyes gleamed red.


End file.
